


like, comment, subscribe

by Yersina



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gamer Im Sejun, Gamer Jung Subin, M/M, Social Media, Twitter, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yersina/pseuds/Yersina
Summary: Gamer vs Dancer in Just Dance 202050K views • 6 hours agoSoupGames86K subscribers—Comments115Kayla Mille2 hours agoi’m sorry when was anyone going to tell me that subin’s bf is attractive af???gaming for soup1 hour ago“i’m literally a professional dancer why is this game so HARD” sndkfnsdkfnf
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Im Sejun, Heo Chan/Jung Subin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62





	like, comment, subscribe

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally inspired by prompt #395 of [vicfest](https://twitter.com/lucky7fest) but kind of grew its own mind entirely and ended up as its own thing!

**I tried to beat Breath of the Wild without dying**  
20K views • 15 hours ago

**SoupGames**  
86K subscribers

— 

**Comments** 86

**Peanuts** 15 hours ago  
okay but the way that subin finished rudania first try and then fell into a pool of lava bc he was too busy checking twitch chat fucking SENDS

**fiewoncs** 12 hours ago  
22:23  
subin: guys, we’re almost done!!  
me, checking the timestamp and realizing there’s almost half left: oh nO

**James Wooly** 14 hours ago  
i need me a stream where soup just tries to die in increasingly more inventive ways

**halley yuko** 31 minutes ago  
the amount of times that subin’s Puppy Eyes of Devastation come up in this video should be illegal

> **ゆきおんあ** 16 minutes ago  
> petition for soup’s editor to add a Puppy Eyes of Devastation counter

**verryberry shortcake** 3 hours ago  
29:51  
chan: sticks his head in  
subin, dying because he forgot he doesn’t have a paraglider: AAAARRRGGGGGASLDKFJJF  
chan: closes the door

> **수우우우프** 2 hours ago  
> hi sorry i’m new who is chan???
> 
> **verryberry shortcake** 2 hours ago  
> he’s subin’s roommate and boyfriend!! he pops up in videos from time to time but definitely Not a gamer
> 
> **Cheddar Soup** 4 minutes ago  
> they did the boyfriend tag together a while ago! 

**illa** 8 hours ago  
subin’s look of pure happiness when he finally beats ganon

* * *

**  
Gamer vs Dancer in Just Dance 2020**  
50K views • 6 hours ago

**SoupGames**  
86K subscribers

— 

**Comments** 115

**Kayla Mille** 2 hours ago  
i’m sorry when was anyone going to tell me that subin’s bf is attractive af???

**gaming for soup** 1 hour ago  
“i’m literally a professional dancer why is this game so HARD” sndkfnsdkfnf

**fiewoncs** 6 hours ago  
32:45 chan tackling subin into the couch as revenge for sabotaging him through tickling is possibly the cutest thing i’ve ever seen wtf

**i would die for min yoongi** 3 hours ago  
yes chan is bad at just dance but can we talk about how he knew every move of kill this love? 

**verryberry shortcake** 6 hours ago  
this reminds me of that time berry and his bf also played just dance and his bf absolutely destroyed him at every single song WHILE singing along 

**chandeline** 4 hours ago  
chan didn’t even TRY to hide the fact that he chose baby shark for the sole purpose of getting subin to act cute

* * *

**subin** @SoupGames • 21m ago

I get asked why I call myself “SoupGames” a lot and I just want it to be clear: Chan is literally the worst person on earth

> **subin** @SoupGames • 21m ago  
> Replying to @SoupGames
> 
> The fact that it took him entirely too long to stop laughing and explain the whole Sub(in)-soup connection probably should have been a warning sign
> 
> **maria (check pinned!)** @mariyarama • 14m ago  
> Replying to @SoupGames
> 
> subin still using the name despite constantly saying that he hates chan’s sense of humor = relationship goals
> 
> **Sejun 🍓** @im_berry • 6m ago  
> Replying to @SoupGames
> 
> This is just more proof that I’m superior to you in every possible way
> 
> **subin** @SoupGames • 1m ago  
> Replying to @SoupGames and @im_berry
> 
> Get ready to go down. 

* * *

**Wikipedia Racing Against SoupGames**  
71K views • 1 day ago 

**VerryBerry**  
99K subscribers

— 

**Comments** 392

**maltesejun** 16 hours ago  
apparently the answer to the question of who’s more competitive between sejun and subin is YES

**ㅇ^ㅇ** 18 hours ago  
i lost it at byungchan in the background hollering back at sejun whenever he’d get a little too enthusiastic like it wasn’t even on topic just “ramen is good” “water boils at 100 degrees celsius” “i like strawberry jam”

> **peanut butter crackers** 13 hours ago  
> my favorite was when he came into the room and was like “spiders have eight eyes” when he saw that sejun was trying to get from lepidopterology to silk
> 
> **Sarah Kline** 13 hours ago  
> his deadpan expression when he saw sejun desperately scanning the wikipedia page on the renaissance for any mention of silk is a wholeass mood

**LolzGamer96** 2 hours ago  
15:32 “i could call chan right now and ask him to distract subin. i’m not going to, but i COULD” excuse me does this mean that sejun just casually has the number of subin’s bf??? 

**snowy woods** 4 hours ago  
soup: hyung if you love me you’ll let me win  
berry literally two seconds later: FOUND IT I WIN

**베리베리세준** 9 hours ago  
what i wouldn’t give for subin, sejun, and their bfs to play monopoly together like imagine the sheer amount of chaos

* * *

_[A picture of someone’s hand holding a cup of bubble tea.]_

2,487 likes

**subeysoupsub** getchu a man who will fuel your bubble tea addiction

_View all 31 comments_

**hanseungwoo** cute :))

**byoingchan** @heyo_chan as your junior i demand my offering of bubble tea as well

**heyo_chan** @byoingchan i’m not dating you??

* * *

**Ranking every bubble tea place in my town | VLOG #6**  
8K views • 21 hours ago

**SoupGames**  
86K subscribers

— 

**Comments** 43

**kiramira** 7 hours ago  
I know soup is usually a game youtuber/streamer and all but I live for his vlogs

**Lightning Strikes Twice** 2 hours ago  
1:24 😭 subin looking so cute waiting for chan to bring their orders to their table

**ultramarine blue** 2 hours ago  
4:54 for the two minute long debate that subin n his boyfriend have about non-tapioca pearl toppings in bubble tea 

**jin’s pink hair** 5 hours ago  
we all know the real couple in this video: subin x bubble tea

**mini minnie** 15 hours ago  
why is no one talking about the fact that soup’s bf didn’t even have to ask for his order at like 4 out of the 5 places he just KNEW

* * *

**Non-gamer plays Breath of the Wild**  
56K views • 12 hours ago

**SoupGames**  
87K subscribers

— 

**Comments** 163

**swiss miss** 5 hours ago  
chan: i can control things by moving the console???  
subin: looks into the camera like it’s the office

**Peanuts** 8 hours ago  
i have never related to anything more than chan’s look of utter despair when he discovered apparatus shrines

**gaming for soup** 12 hours ago  
asdlfkj the look on subin’s face when chan jokingly offered a kiss in return for completing vah naboris. my mans was teMPTED

**down the rabbit hole** 5 hours ago  
“I’m leaving you for Sidon. At least he’s nice to me.” OMG CHAN

**SubtleGamerTraits** 1 hour ago  
can you guys play overcooked together?

**/ㅇvㅇ\** 19 minutes ago  
soup and his bf being stupidly cute together pt 2394858

* * *

**subin** @SoupGames Retweeted

> **Lucky Seven Dance Studio** @7uckySevenDance • 2 days ago
> 
> Lost in the Dream - Monsta X | Choreography by Heo Chan  
> [Link] 

* * *

**Tomorrow, Today (내일, 오늘) | Dance Cover by Heo Chan, ft. Jung Subin (Original Artist: JJ Project)**  
7K views • 1 week ago

**Lucky Seven Dance Studio**  
12K subscribers

— 

**Comments** 23

**Elise Kimberly Logan** 5 days ago  
chan showing that versatility!!!

**giving ma all(en)** 19 hours ago  
the fact that his last cover was jumper by cravity lol gotta love that range

**Alex Yang** 2 days ago  
Does anyone know who he’s dancing with?

**Tira Mira** 3 days ago  
i never thought that my interests in gaming and dancing would intersect in quite this way but i’m here for it

**fiewoncs** 6 days ago  
do I just have to accept that jung subin is good at literally everything?

* * *

**subin** @SoupGames • 29m ago

Yes I know how to dance, yes I practiced a lot for the dance cover, yes Chan had to drag me out of the house and into the dance studio against my will.

We will now return to your regularly scheduled programming of me yelling at my screen.

> **Land Ho! Chan** @heyo_chan • 28m ago  
> Replying to @SoupGames
> 
> <3 thanks for letting me drag you out of the house and forcing you to do physical exercise
> 
> **subin** @SoupGames • 28m ago  
> Replying to @SoupGames and @heyo_chan
> 
> Make it up to me with bubble tea and chicken?
> 
> **Land Ho! Chan** @heyo_chan • 27m ago  
> Replying to @SoupGames and @heyo_chan
> 
> I’m pretty sure that you’re medically addicted to bubble tea at this point but fine
> 
> **subin** @SoupGames • 25m ago  
> Replying to @SoupGames and @heyo_chan
> 
> You’re the best <3

* * *

**Among Us with your friends is a bad idea**  
102K views • 3 days ago

**SoupGames**  
88K subscribers

— 

**Comments** 517

**jaem jaem** 1 day ago  
i need a meta video breaking down exactly what happened in this stream bc the entire thing was just utter Chaos

**alice in wonderland** 3 days ago  
This video is definitive proof that berry, soup, and their boyfriends are all friends with each other

> **alice in wonderland** 3 days ago  
> They even have a group chat??? I know youtubers know each other irl sometimes but on some level this knowledge feels sacred
> 
> **rainbow paints** 2 days ago  
> girl wbk since that time subin vlogged about craving ice cream at midnight and called byungchan to tag along

**Kristi Poplar** 18 hours ago  
seungsik immediately after he reports the body: i’m sorry but i literally saw sejun walking away from the body it’s him he’s the imposter  
sejun:  
sejun: yeah.  
byungchan, sounding simultaneously endeared and fed up: you fucking idiot

**yoyololo** 2 days ago  
seungwoo sitting there with an angelic smile after he kills everyone in 5 mins flat 

**apples n oranges** 3 days ago  
i’m not sure if anyone else noticed but at 17:15 chan peeks at subin’s screen and definitely KNOWS that he’s the imposter which means that he covers subin’s ass at 18:32 if that doesn’t scream romance i don’t know what does

* * *

**subin** @SoupGames • 6h ago

@im_berry have anything to say for yourself?

_[The attached file is a short clip from a Twitch stream. Subin is playing a first-person shooting game against Sejun, and the video begins with Sejun saying, “Hello? Hyung?” over their voice call, seemingly directed to someone other than Subin._

_Subin raises his eyebrows at the camera. “I wonder who he’s talking to.”_

_“No, no, nothing’s wrong, it’s just that your boyfriend is virtually bullying me again—”_

_At this point, Subin pauses the game and snatches up his phone in quick succession. “Hold up—Sejun, did you call Chan just to tattle on me? I’m taking this as proof that I’m the better gamer if you can’t beat me fair and square.” He then pulls his phone away from his face and turns away so he can yell, “Chan, ignore him! He’s just sad that he’s losing!”_

_“I just need you to distract him for a bit,” Sejun continues over the voice call._

_Subin jumps up out of his seat, bringing his phone with him, and the clip ends.]_

> **Sejun 🍓** @im_berry • 6h ago  
> Replying to @SoupGames
> 
> I stand by my strategy
> 
> **Land Ho! Chan** @heyo_chan • 5h ago  
> Replying to @SoupGames
> 
> What the stream missed is the following argument where Sejun tried to convince me to physically occupy Subin’s attention (read: give him a lap dance) and I did my best to not let my dinner burn
> 
> **Land Ho! Chan** @heyo_chan • 5h ago  
> Replying to @SoupGames and @heyo_chan
> 
> I would also like to point out how when we played truth or dare a year or two ago, Byungchan dared me to do a sexy dance and Subin literally laughed in my face
> 
> **subin** @SoupGames • 3h ago  
> Replying to @SoupGames and @heyo_chan
> 
> ****lovingly
> 
> **Land Ho! Chan** @heyo_chan • 16m ago  
> Replying to @SoupGames and @heyo_chan
> 
> My bad **Subin literally laughed in my face (lovingly)

* * *

_Im Sejun_  
 **Today** 6:17PM

hyung

?

i’m doing a joint stream w subin again on sunday  
and we’re playing pubg

yeah? he told me last week  
if you need something from him i know you have his number

hyung

sejun

subin is really good at pubg  
like. better than me.  
(don’t you DARE tell him i said that)  
i need you to take on a mission for me

is this anything like the ‘mission’ you mentioned on the stream last time

...maybe

no

please!  
i just want to win against him once

no  
you realize that I’M the one losing in this scenario right  
we both lose  
he’ll Know

what will it take to bribe you?

you’re offering me anything?

okay maybe not Anything anything  
i’ll buy you chicken?

lmao no i’m not that cheap  
a night out of korean bbq

deal

* * *

**I WIN AT PUBG AGAINST SOUPGAMES**  
83K views • 21 hours ago

**VerryBerry**  
102K subscribers

— 

**Comments** 468

**Heads or Tails** 21 hours ago  
the moment that berry looked into the camera and deliberately muted his call w soup you know Something’s going down

**verryberry shortcake** 21 hours ago  
sejun’s face at 37:14 sdkdjf he knew EXACTLY what was going on at the other end of the line

**as the crow flies** 21 hours ago  
“I know this win was petty but it’s still a win” Im Sejun the voice of the people

**vtn20161109** 13 hours ago  
sejun: here, chan asked me to put him on speakerphone  
chan: hi sejun’s viewers! if i die between now and when this video gets uploaded please know that it was all sejun’s fault

**GrandmasterChess** 16 hours ago  
watching soup’s stream to see just what happened at 37:14

* * *

**My boyfriend betrays me for korean bbq**  
91K views • 18 hours ago

**SoupGames**  
92K subscribers

— 

**Comments** 611

**aye aye captain** 18 hours ago  
this video does not properly capture just how much of a third wheel/voyeur you feel like at 41:20 

> **stephelephant** 17 hours ago  
> 43:23 twitch chat: i feel like i need holy water
> 
> **Morgan Greer** 2 hours ago  
> i don’t know if it was soup himself who edited it out, but they definitely make out for a bit

**[blank]** 18 hours ago  
i would give my firstborn baby to know what chan says to subin at 42:01

**gaming for soup** 2 hours ago  
imagine being jung subin and having your incredibly attractive boyfriend come in and sit himself down right in your lap and whisper sweet nothings to you for over a minute straight

**howling at the moon** 16 hours ago  
the fact that it took soup an entire ten seconds to look away from the screen after his boyfriend got fed up and literally sat in his lap is an entire crime unto itself

**fiewoncs** 6 hours ago  
who needs dramas when you have subin staring into chan’s eyes for five loooong seconds after whatever he says at 42:02? 

**millefeuille** 13 hours ago  
41:20-43:13 is hot and all but i still got chills down my spine afterwards when subin looked straight into the camera and said in the scariest voice “sejun-hyung, you’re cheating.”

* * *

_[A picture of a table at a Korean barbecue restaurant, with the person taking the photo holding up a peace sign in front of the spread of food. There is someone sitting on the opposite side of the table, but their face is out of frame.]_

359 likes

**heyo_chan** Not worth selling my soul for but at least it’s still good food and good company

_View all 12 comments_

**subeysoupsub** @im_berry hope you feel satisfied with yourself

**im_berry** @subeysoupsub I’ll be carrying this victory with me to my deathbed

* * *

_[A picture of Chan and Subin at a cafe. There’s a piece of cake on the table and both of them are posing with peace signs for the selfie.]_

2,911 likes

**subeysoupsub** He’s forgiven. For now.

_View all 34 comments_

**doremihanse** Thank god. Next step: not scarring the rest of us with your overly public displays of affection

**hanseungwoo** cute :)) 

* * *

**Answering your questions and doing the boyfriend tag | VLOG #3** **  
**113K views • 2 months ago

**SoupGames**  
68K subscribers

_[The video opens with SoupGames’ classic intro and starts with Subin sitting on his bed next to Chan. “Hi guys!” he says, waving. “I’m SoupGames and this is my boyfriend Chan.” Chan waves in greeting. “Do you want to introduce yourself?”_

_“Hi! You’ve probably already seen me in a couple of videos here and there. Uh, I’m a dancer with Lucky Seven Dance Studios—go check them out. I’m way cooler in those videos than I will be here, I promise. Um.” He looks to Subin for guidance, who only shrugs back at him. “That’s it, I guess?”_

_“I’ll link some of my favorite videos of Chan’s dances in the description so you can go see how cool my boyfriend is,” Subin says, pointing to the space below the bottom edge of the video frame. “As you can see, this isn’t quite my usual vlog style, but I thought it’d be fun to do the boyfriend tag and let you guys know a little bit more about myself in the process! For those of you who don’t know, the boyfriend tag is basically just a list of questions that we answer together as a couple.” He holds up his phone in demonstration and starts scrolling on it, presumably to find his list of questions to ask._

_“This was actually just a ruse to get me on camera wasn’t it?” Chan asks as he watches on._

_Subin raises his head at this, looking into the camera and gesturing at Chan. “Okay, you guys don’t understand—Chan likes to show up in videos peripherally because he thinks it makes him look cool and mysterious, but convincing him to actually do a video with me took forever.”_

_“I don’t do it because I think it makes me look cool,” Chan protests._

_Subin just raises an eyebrow skeptically. “Sure.”_

_“I don’t!”_

_Subin clears his throat. “Anyway, moving on,” He laughs at the shove Chan gives him in response, swaying slightly on the bed. “You ready?”_

_“Ready.” Chan salutes to the camera._

_“I figure this is a good question to start with: how long have we been together?” Subin turns off his phone and leans back, looking at Chan. “Should we say our answers together?”_

_“On the count of three?” Chan offers and receives a nod. “One, two, three—three years.”_

_“—three years. Okay, good. No arguments over anniversaries. We’ve known each other for way longer, though. I met you in my… second year of college?” Subin looks to Chan for confirmation._

_“Yes?” Chan looks back at him, bewildered. “I know we met in college, but I don’t remember exactly when.”_

_Subin shakes his head, pretending to be disappointed. “You don’t even remember when you met me?”_

_“Do you remember when you met me—guys.” Chan looks at the camera. “If anyone can remember exactly when they met their best friend or any one of their close friends, leave it in the comments._ Especially _if you met in school.”_

_“I remember when we met! It was…” Subin trails off, flushing._

_“You don’t actually know! Whatever comes out of your mouth right now is going to be a lie.” Chan nearly falls off the bed in his attempt to avoid Subin’s tackle. “You were going to say my dance showcase, right? I know that’s wrong because we hung out in the library before then.”_

_Subin sits up and looks around for his phone, he dropped during the chaos. “Let’s just move on to the next question.”_

_Chan points at Subin accusingly. “That_ is _what he was going to say and that’s why he’s avoiding the question. He just doesn’t want to admit that I’m right.” At this, Subin drags Chan in closer and whispers something in his ear that the mics can’t pick up. This section of the video has been edited with a tinted filter and a flustered emoji in the corner. “No matter how much you threaten me, I’m still right.”_

_Subin lets go of him with a roll of his eyes and pointedly raises his phone up again. “Where did we meet—sort of answered that already. Oh, this one’s fun: what was your first impression of each other?”_

_“Guys.” The video zooms into Chan’s face so that he’s the only one in the frame. “If you think Subin is cute now, imagine him at twenty years old, carrying a backpack around. I think I died and went to heaven.”_

_“Hyung!” The moment shatters—literally, a shatter effect has been edited into the scene—when Subin leans over and slaps a hand over Chan’s mouth. “Be serious.”_

_“I am being serious!” Chan says, prying Subin’s hand away. “I mean, I can’t remember my first first impression of you, but I’ve thought you were cute from the moment I met you. And then I learned what a brat you are.”_

_“Whenever Chan tells you that he’s being serious, he’s lying because he’s allergic to sharing his feelings. I, on the other hand, have never stopped thinking that he’s a dork,” Subin deadpans, looking directly into the camera and ignoring Chan’s protest of ‘Hey!’ in the background. “Okay, next question: what do we argue about the most?” He hums and puts his phone back on the bed, looking at Chan. “I think the answer might actually surprise you guys.”_

_Chan tilts his head to the side slightly and frowns. “...we don’t argue too much, right?”_

_“We argue a lot,” Subin corrects. “We disagree on a lot of small things, but we’re both pretty stubborn people, actually, so usually everything gets hashed out right then and there. It only gets bad when we start to drag it out. Our worst ongoing argument is the fact that we’re both workaholics, so we’ll get angry at the other person for overworking themselves, and then the_ other _person will get mad at them for being a hypocrite—it’s a whole process.”_

_“I actually—I went to Seungsik-hyung’s place at one point, right?” Chan furrows his brow, looking somewhere over Subin’s shoulder. “That week, you spent the entire week filming and editing videos, and then you brushed me off when I tried to remind you to take care of yourself.”_

_“Worst argument of my life,” Subin confirms. “Don’t worry, it only took me an hour to chase after him, and then we had a_ long _discussion about our work habits. And now you get this video! Healthy communication, folks.”_

_The video zooms in on Chan shivering exaggeratedly and then pans over to Subin raising his eyebrows as if to say ‘I told you so.’ Subtitles have been added to say ‘Allergic reaction to feelings: confirmed.’ “Now that we’ve shared all of our deepest feelings with your viewers, what’s the next question?”_

_“Who wears the pants in the relationship—”_

_“Subin. Next question.”_

_Subin doesn’t respond right away, still looking down at his phone, but there’s an obvious grin growing on his face. “Chan is the one who kills the spiders, though.”_

_“Catches them in a cup and lets them out nicely,” Chan stresses, miming the action with his empty hands. “No spider violence in this household.”_

_“As long as they’re not within five feet of me, I don’t care.” Subin hefts his phone again and scrolls through idly. “No feet questions—I doubt anyone actually cares about my shoe size. Oh! How tall am I?”_

_“Shorter than me,” Chan answers immediately. Subin looks at him with a flat expression. “I remember because pretty much all of our friends are taller than us.” A portrait picture of Sejun has been edited onto the side of the video, with a label of ‘180cm!’ below it. “You’re 175 centimeters, right?”_

_The video cuts to a short montage of Chan and Subin measuring their heights. When it returns to the scene of them on the bed, labels of ‘177cm’ and ‘175cm’ have been added above their heads. “It’s just two centimeters,” Subin is saying, scrolling on his phone and looking put out._

_“Two centimeters that I’m taller than you,” Chan says brightly, giving two thumbs up._

_“Moving on,” Subin declares, shooting Chan an exasperated look. “What’s my eye color—we both know we both have brown eyes. Next question…”_

_“I wear contacts sometimes, though, for dances,” Chan adds while Subin is looking for a suitable question. “Subin likes to wear them for fun sometimes, right?” He nudges Subin when he only hums absentmindedly in response._

_“Hm? Yeah,” Subin replies slowly, not looking up from his phone. “Only when it goes with the outfit. Why are all of these questions so bad? I don’t like any of them.”_

_“You should’ve chosen better questions, then.” As Chan scoots over on the bed, cute squeaking noises have been edited onto the motion. He leans over Subin’s shoulder, peering at his phone screen. “Oh, here: what’s your worst habit? I already know what you’re going to say for me.”_

_Subin laughs, grinning up at Chan. “What am I going to say?”_

_“My sense of humor, right? You’re always nagging me about my bad jokes.”_

_“That’s because you have the sense of humor of a sixty year old man!” Subin accuses, hitting Chan on the nearest leg. Chan makes an offended noise and gently shoulders him in return. “But even if your sense of humor is atrocious, I don’t know if humor can be counted as a habit.”_

”I _think it counts. Besides, I know what_ your _worst habit is.”_

_“What is it?” Subin waggles his eyebrows. “There’s nothing, right? I’m perfect.”_

_Chan reaches over and puts a hand on each of Subin’s cheeks, pinching them until he attempts to swat Chan’s hands away. “I don’t know if your viewers get to see this at all, but Subinnie has the worst resting bitch face.” The video zooms in on Subin sliding off of the bed from the force of his laughter and continues on with him out of the frame for several seconds. “I’m being serious! I spent the longest time thinking Subin hated me because he always looked so angry.”_

_Eventually, Subin sits up, bringing his head into the frame, and makes a show of wiping his tears. “Wait, what? You never told me this.”_

_“Yeah!” Chan pulls Subin back into the bed and halfway into his arms so he can wiggle his index fingers in front of Subin’s eyebrows. “Subin has angry eyebrows.”_

_“Angry eyebrows? Guys, do you think I have angry eyebrows?” Subin leans in closer to the camera and wiggles them exaggeratedly. “The next time I stream, I need someone to tell me if I have angry eyebrows.” In the background, Chan is nodding enthusiastically and shooting thumbs up. When Subin turns back to look at him suspiciously, Chan arranges himself into the picture of innocence. “You know I can see you on the camera, right? You’re not fooling anybody.”_

_“Aw, Subin, it’s okay.” Chan catches one of Subin’s hands and drags him into a haphazard back hug. Subin stares at the camera from within the circle of Chan’s arms, unimpressed. “Your eyebrows are angry, but I still love you anyway.”_

_“He says this now, but then he’s going to be threatening to leave me again in the winter because he thinks my toes are too cold,” Subin says, craning his head upwards and propping it on Chan’s shoulder. “I refuse to put up with these double standards.”_

_“If you just wore socks like I keep telling you to, then I wouldn’t be mad at your cold feet,” Chan says matter of factly. He picks up Subin’s phone, only to start laughing. “These questions_ are _bad—why would anyone want to know if we prefer iced or hot coffee?”_

_“Right?” The video cuts to a closer shot of Subin as he sits up straighter, as if a thought has just occurred to him. “Hyung.”_

_“Hm?”_

_“Hyung.” Subin pats Chan on the knee, a grin starting to grow on his face. “Let’s go get some coffee.”_

_Chan frowns, glancing over at the camera. “Don’t you have to finish shooting the video?”_

_“I’ll just do a part two. I’d rather go get coffee right now. C’mon!” He jumps out of bed, hopping in place excitedly and pulling Chan up with him. “I’ll bring the camera with me. Let’s go to that cafe down the street—I think they have a special going on right now.” He drags Chan with him out of frame, quickly ducking back only to say, “Like, comment, subscribe, byeeee!”_

_A lost signal screen appears for a second along with a beep, before a behind the scenes clip begins playing._

_Chan is adjusting the camera on a table, shifting it every few seconds as the lens calibrates to the light until it settles on something that seems to satisfy him. “Guys,” he says, bending over to stare more closely at the camera. “I think Subin just dragged me here to get me to pay for his caffeine fix.” Despite his words, there’s still a fond smile on his lips as he looks at something off screen._

_For the next half minute, Chan fiddles with the napkin dispenser on the table, reorganizes the small container of sugar packets, and plays around with the sign on the table advertising the cafe’s newest drink. Finally, he props his chin on his hand and sighs, pouting at the camera. “How does Subin do this for hours on end?” He blinks, pausing for a moment, before visibly brightening. “Actually, you guys would rather see Subinnie, right?”_

_The camera is picked up off of the table and maneuvered so that it’s pointing at the other end of the shop, where Subin is standing off to the side, presumably waiting to pick up their orders. He spots Chan with the camera and grins widely, posing with a peace sign. “Aw, isn’t he cute,” Chan murmurs from out of frame. Before either of them can do anything else, an order number is called and Subin looks away._

_The video then cuts to them sitting together on a bench outside. The ambient light is much darker than it was before, and it’s clear that it’s nearing nighttime. Subin is the one holding the camera this time, and he quietly moves it so that the audience can see how Chan is fast asleep, pillowed on Subin’s shoulder. “He wanted to come see the sunset, but he fell asleep while we were sitting here,” Subin explains in a whisper. “He went to sleep really late last night because he was practicing a new dance.”_

_Subin shifts his grip on the camera and brings it closer to his side where their hands are clasped together, tucked away nearly out of sight. “I’m going to let him sleep for a bit longer and then we’ll head home,” he says, tilting the camera back up to his face. “Thanks for tuning in, guys! I’ll see you next time.” He winks at the camera, unable to wave, and the screen briefly displays the words “The end!” on a black screen before the video ends.]_

**Author's Note:**

> ahh i’ve never written a social media au or image/video description before—i hope it was alright!! 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/yersin_a) | [tumblr](https://littlenookofnonsense.tumblr.com/) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yersin_a)


End file.
